My Little Pony: The Emperor's Tomb
by Drew L
Summary: Evil has entered Ponyland, and there is only one way to stop it, and its found in the Emperor's Tomb. Rated PG-13 for later chapters. Newly updated. Enjoy, Showndra Ridge.
1. Default Chapter

My Little Pony: The Emperor's Tomb:  
  
(I do not own "My Little Pony", or any of the characters in it.)  
  
Prologue:  
  
A long, long time age, there was an evil dragon named, Exor. He was cruel, clever, and extremely violent. None dared to resist him. None, except for Sir Daniel Qualin: the eldest son of Sir David Qualin. Both were of the order of Knights of the Jausseurian Empire.  
  
When Exor heard of the power that Sir Daniel possessed, he went to Jauffeur's Empire to destroy his enemy. Upon his arrival, he was in for a horrible surprise: His enemy was ready for him. After a long battle had been fought between the two, the empire of Jauffeur laid in ruins and no one ever heard from Exor, Sir Daniel, or anyone else who was within the city limits from that day forward. So, to this day, no one knows who won the fight. Some suspected that Exor escaped, and is recovering his strength for another assault on the world. In contrast to the theories about Exor, no one even suspects what power Sir Daniel could have possessed, though.  
Chapter One: The Festival  
  
The sun rose over the horizon, bringing the new day to Dream Valley. The creatures that lived there began to stir before long. Especially, one particular group of creatures called, Pastel Ponies, for this was no mere day to them. It was the day before their Summer Dawning Festival. Thus, it was Summer Dawning Eve, or S.D.E., as they sometimes called it.  
  
S.D.E. was the day the ponies prepared for the big festival. The reason it would take up an entire day setting up the tables, decorations, banners, and cooking the food for the holiday, is because it was one of their biggest celebrations of the year, and ponies from all overPonyland would come to celebrate with the ones living in Dream Castle and Paradise Estate. So, they needed a lot food and favors to entertain their guests.  
  
It was seven o'clock in the morning. And in the middle of the courtyard of Dream Castle, one pony stood, carrying a pen, ink and several scrolls. She was trying to make a last minute correction check for mistakes before the other ponies came out to receive them, after hearing their instructions. Magicstar was her name, and the lists she looked over were ones that Majesty and herself had written out earlier to prepare for the festival. The scrolls served two purposes, one of them showed the separate groups the rest of the ponies would split up into, so that they could get to work on different tasks. Then, if the chore called for it, the other scrolls would show them what they needed to carry it out.  
  
She waited patiently for the rest of the ponies to get lined up to receive their instructions. Once they had, she announced: "Attention. This is a 'little' list that Majesty wrote to break us up into groups to set up the tables, banner, etc. for the festival. Wind Whistler and Paradise will get the supplies for making the banner, then they will get to work making it, and then they will set it up. Cupcake, Galaxy, Truly, Lickysplit, Jerries Jubley, and Cotton Candy will get the food ready for tomorrow. Applejack, Firefly, Medley, Twilight, Bowtie, and Whizzer, will set up the tables. Gusty, Fizzy, Lofty, Shady, Parasil, and Moondancer will set up the games. Surprise, Heartthrob, Buttons, and myself will set up the fireworks. Here is a special note to Surprise." Magic Star continued. "You will not be setting off any fireworks this year due to what happened the last time you did."  
  
Everyone shuddered at that memory.  
  
"Lastly, the Slugger, Spike, and the baby ponies will set up the decorations. Anyone not mentioned on the list will be on stand by to help out if they are needed by anybody. Or to take somebody's place should someone get hurt. That's it, dismissed."  
  
The ponies went to work right away, going into the castle to get various things or to receive an instruction scroll.  
  
"Ah, man." Gusty fumed as she looked over the list on her group's scroll, "Look at this list, it just gets longer every year. I only hope that we can get all this stuff ready by tonight."  
  
She gave the list to Monndancer, who was more optimistic.  
  
"Oh, come on, Gusty. It isn't that bad." Monndancer replied, "We will get this stuff ready by tonight if we get busy now."  
  
Moondancer had the group pass the list around. Then, after getting a good look at it, they went to work.  
Meanwhile, unfriendly eyes watched them from afar. They stayed in the shadows, so the ponies would not see them.  
  
"Commander, what are your orders?" a hoarse voice from behind the unpleasant creature.  
  
"We will follow the plan." The commander answered, "We will wait for the festival to start. Then, we will attack them, and hit all the birds with one stone."  
  
"Yes, sir." The other creature replied.  
  
Totally oblivious to the danger at hand, the ponies continued their work.  
  
"Hey, Surprise. What's wrong with you?" Buttons asked when she noticed her saddened friend lagging behind a bit as their group hurried with the loads they were carrying to set up the fireworks.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Surprise lied.  
  
"You sure about that." Buttons said in reply, "Your sudden and alarming mood swing wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're not being allowed to fire off any fireworks this year, would it?"  
  
"Well, yeah, it does. Up until now, I have always been one of the ones to set off the fireworks display. But not anymore." Surprise confessed.  
  
Buttons regarded her normally happy, strange, and annoying friend a moment longer before making a suggestion.  
  
"You could talk to Majesty about it." Buttons suggested.  
  
"Nah, she would never change her mind about this, she's too stubborn."  
  
"You're probably right, but it's worth a shot." Buttons replied.  
  
"Come on, guys. We have to get this stuff ready for tomorrow, hurry!" Magic Star called, when she realized that Surprise and Buttons were falling way behind.  
  
"Coming." Surprise answered, then she and Buttons ran to catch up with the others.  
  
Their attention was drawn to a sudden outburst from Gusty and the laughter of her group.  
  
"Parasol! You dodo-head! We all told you to be careful while you did that!" a paint-covered Gusty roared at the quivering Parasol who did not dare come down from her perch on a wooden ladder.  
  
Apparently, Parasol had been painting the pavilion they were working on and the paint cans had fallen and landed on Gusty, whom was now red, white, and blue.  
  
"Sorry." Parasol stuttered.  
  
"Not as sorry as you're going to be when you come down!" Gusty threatened.  
  
"Then, I won't come down."  
  
"Oh, yes, you will. You just don't know it yet." Gusty said with an evil grin, then kicked the ladder and over it went. A this point, all laughter had stopped.  
  
Parasol landed hard, but unhurt, for the moment, anyway. She looked up, and saw Gusty, ready to pounce.  
  
"Start running." Gusty rasped.  
  
Parasol took off with Gusty in hot pursuit. No one made a gesture to them, because they all knew it was best just to let Gusty blow off some steam before you tried reasoning with her.  
"I think this banner will turn out just great, don't you, Wind Whistler." Paradise asked the other scholarly pony, as they neared the completion of the Summer Dawning chores they were working on.  
  
"Yes, it should do quite well." Wind Whistler answered in her usual monotonous voice.  
  
Just then, Parasol and Gusty came rampaging along.  
  
"Don't run over the." Wind Whistler didn't even get her sentence finished when Parasol spilled the paints all over the banner and ran over it, just before Gusty did.  
  
"Help me, help me!" Parasol cried as she ran by.  
  
"Don't you dare help her, she's mine." Gusty yelled at them as she continued to pursue Parasol.  
  
"We're not helping her, we're helping you, Gusty." Paradise yelled as she followed suit.  
  
"Paradise, get back here." Wind Whistler called, "We still have a banner to complete."  
  
But, she saw that there was no reasoning with Paradise now, so she got back to work on the banner by her self.  
  
"I'll get you!" Gusty yelled.  
  
"No, you won't." Parasol called back, then slipped on a rock and fell over.  
  
Parasol looked up to her doom charging headlong at her. Just then, someone stepped in between them. Gusty skidded to a stop and cowered in front of whoever it was.  
  
"What is going on here?" the pony spoke. Parasol recognized the voice as Majesty's. She sighed in relief.  
  
"Well?" Majesty asked Gusty again, her regale and commanding voice had an angry tone to it, "What happened, and why are you covered in paint.  
  
"Well.you see. Parasol.spilled.paint.on.me." Gusty said in tiny voice.  
  
"I see." Majesty replied, her eyes freezing Gusty in place with their gaze, "So you thought it would be better to try to hurt Parasol instead of washing the stuff off before it dried?"  
  
Gusty tried to answer, but only a squeak came out.  
  
Majesty turned to Parasol and asked: "Did you say that you were sorry when it happened?"  
  
Parasol nodded her head.  
  
"Very well. Parasol, you may continue whatever work you were doing." Majesty said to her, then she turned to Gusty, "As for you, Gusty. Get cleaned up, and then we will have a little talk, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, your highness." Gusty replied.  
  
Majesty dismissed the two and went on her way.  
  
Paradise, who was wise enough to hide when she spotted Majesty, flew away in a hurry to help Wind Whistler finish the banner.  
  
The rest of the day went without any further accidents, aside from Surprise's usual antics, that is.  
  
At sundown, they were finished with their chores and wanted to relax for while, before tomorrow's demands.  
  
A sulky Gusty was punished and stuck the task of being the janitor of the castle for the night. The usual janitor, a brown pony named Custode, supervised her.  
  
"Be sure to get way deep down in there in order to properly clean those toilets, Windy." Custode barked at Gusty.  
  
"That's Gusty, and I will not get any deeper into these things." Gusty responded in a defiant voice, as she brushed inside of the little tubs.  
  
"You will unless you want me to tell Majesty." Custode replied, flatly.  
  
"Okay, okay." Gusty said, "I'll do it."  
  
She put on the nose-plug she brought in case she needed it and went in deeper into the toilet seat.  
  
Just then, Parasol came in.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who seems to be enjoying the toilets. Why if it isn't Gusty, I don't know who it could be." She said, tauntingly.  
  
"Oh, go away." Gusty retorted.  
  
"Oh, or what, chase me and get in more trouble." Parasol asked, "Oh, please you couldn't threaten a duck effectively."  
  
"It seems that Majesty should have let her have you, Parasol." Custode cut in, "It would have served you right."  
  
"Stop up, what would a janitor know, anyway? Really? It is rude enough to interrupt, but to talk when no one wants to hear your voice at any given time is totally unexceptable." Parasol sneered.  
  
"I don't have to take this you spoiled ingrate. I was a surgeon in my homeland." Custode replied, furiously, "I probably have more education in one brain-cell than you have in your whole brain."  
  
"Yeah, right. You couldn't fix a stomachache, that's probably why you were sent here to be a janitor." Parasol replied, simply.  
  
"Get her!" Custode yelled to Gusty and they both leapt at her.  
Meanwhile, outside, the mysterious creatures waited for the festival with as much eagerness as the ponies, but only with different reasons.  
  
"After all the guests arrive, we will have them." The commander whispered in a throaty voice, "And my master Exor's wishes will be fulfilled. So, sleep peacefully, ponies. Yes, sleep your last peaceful sleep ever, for with us at hand, you will never be happy again."  
  
With that, the icky creature slinked off, deeper into the shadows.  
The other ponies did not know what to make of a sulky-looking Parasol, when she entered the huge bedroom that was built to fit twelve ponies. She was dripping wet, smelling like something out of a toilet, and her hair was like a spiral sticking straight up to heavon, but one by one, they burst out into laughter.  
  
"Good golly, Parasol," Applejack gasped between laughs, "What on earth happened to your hair?"  
  
A murderous glare from Parasol was not enough to stop their fun.  
  
"Gusty must have done this." Fizzy said, out of breath from laughing.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Galaxy asked, entering the room, and then she saw Parasol, "Why, Parasol. What on earth."  
  
Even Galaxy, the one who would normally try to calm everyone down, slowly gave in to laughing so hard that she rolled on her sides.  
  
Parasol walked indignantly to her bed, trying to ignore the other ponies' remarks. They were such as this: "So, Gusty tried to flush you down the drain, heh?" or "Where did you do your hair, the blender?"  
  
Parasol tried to drown them out, but found that she could not. It was going to be a long night.  
The following day, the ponies made the final inspections of the things they had set up for the festival.  
  
"Okay." Magicstar said to herself as she checked things off the inspection list, "Now, there is only one thing I have yet to check on: the fireworks."  
  
When she got there, she saw Surprise admiring them.  
  
"Surprise, you know what Majesty said about you being near the fireworks on the day of the festival, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm not supposed to be anywhere near them, just because I singed a few party-guests last year." Surprise answered.  
  
"That's right." Magicstar said to the sad pony, but then added, "You should be happy, out of everyone who lives here, you'll be the one who has the most time to have fun at the festival."  
  
"Hey! You're right." Surprise said, as she perked right up, "To help setting up the fireworks was my only job for this whole thing. Thanks, Magicstar."  
  
With that, Surprise dashed off to find a victim to scare.  
  
"I think that I just set us up for a whole lot of trouble." Magicstar said, worriedly.  
Soon, ponies from around Ponyland began showing up. With them, came this year's main musical attraction: Nightshade and his Shadowettes.  
  
Baby, Heartthrob, Baby Lofty, and Baby Half-Note were very happy to see him.  
  
"Yes, yes, its very nice to see you again as well." He said.  
  
"What song are you playing this time." The three asked him.  
  
"That's a surprise for later." Nightshade answered, "Listen, I have to go set up, but I'll be around to talk later, okay?"  
  
"Okay." The three youngsters replied.  
  
Then, Nightshade turned to his crew, "Come on, guys. We have show to do. Stop lagging behind, Zeb."  
  
"When I get my hands on that little twerp, I'll gut him." The unhappy Zebra muttered to himself as he carried a heavy speaker. This was a hard task, since his legs were bound with leg-irons.  
  
"We have a spot for you reserved over there, Nightshade." Magicstar, pointed to a place in the middle of courtyard.  
  
"Thanks." Nightshade replied.  
  
Soon, things were under way. They all had fun playing, whether they played with the games that were set up, or just playing games such as tag or red-rover.  
  
"This games the best." Squealed the excited Applejack, as she played bobbing-for-apples.  
  
"Whatever you say, applebrains." Gusty said, teasingly.  
  
"That's 'Applejack'." Applejack replied, irritated.  
  
"Well, it should be 'Applebrains', since that seems to be all you think about." Gusty replied, coolly.  
  
"It is not all I think about." Applejack retorted, "I have a lot more on my mind than apples."  
  
"Then, why is it that every time we see you, your picking apples whenever you can?"  
  
"They're my favorite food, okay." Applejack said, "Besides, about half of them vanish into the stomachs of the rest of you before I even get a chance at, em, usually."  
  
"Your point." Gusty asked.  
  
"My 'point', is that I pick those apples just as much for you as myself." Applejack said, hoping that she had gotten her point through.  
  
"Whatever." Gusty responded, shrugging.  
  
"Besides," Applejack continued, "Nobody can get as many as I can when it comes to 'Bobbing-for-apples', not even you, Gusty."  
  
"Oh, really." Gusty said, taking up the challenge, "We'll see about that."  
  
With that, she stepped over to the wooden tub in which the apples floated, closed her eyes, and prepared to get some apples. Just as she bent over, Applejack gave her a playful shove, and into the tub Gusty fell.  
  
A roar of laughter followed. Gusty restrained herself this time.  
  
"Oops. Here, let me help you out." Applejack said, extended a helpful hoof.  
  
"Sure." Gusty replied, grabbed it, and pulled Applejack in with her.  
  
Apple fell in with a big splash. She looked at Gusty, furiously, but then, the two slowly gave in to laughter. The bystanders were relaxed to see this wouldn't result in a fight.  
  
"Mean trick." Applejack said, playfully.  
  
"Hey, you pushed me in here first." Gusty replied, splashing her.  
  
They climbed out, and shook the water off, and this made their hair stick out.  
  
"You look funny." Applejack choused.  
  
"I know, I know. But, so do you." Gusty said, and wondered off to find a comb.  
"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," Twilght announced from Nightshade's stage, "Let's give a warm welcome to, Nightshade: this year's musical attraction."  
  
The party-goers clapped and cheered as they sat down in the folding- chairs set up for them.  
  
The curtain opened and Nightshade and his band began to sing their songs:  
  
Hello, little ponies Nightshade is my name. (I cant remember the rest of the lyrics to the song right off the bat, so I'll end this one right here.)  
  
Others:  
  
In Dreams, What's goin' On, and High Life: (I'll think up lyrics for them later.)  
  
After Night shade was done singing, then it was time to watch the fireworks.  
  
"This will be a darling display, this year." Heartthrob said, as they prepared to set the fireworks off, "And this year we don't have to worry about Surprise accidentally injuring anyone."  
  
"For once," Buttons replied, "I have to agree with you, Heartthrob."  
  
Suddenly, Surprise came flying at whole speed into the croud, yelling: "We're under attack, we're under attack!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Whatever." Buttons replied with her eyes rolled.  
  
"No, really! Look!" Surprise screamed and pointed to the left.  
  
Everyone gasped, they were under attack. 


	2. The Siege of Dream Castle

Chapter Two: The Siege of Dream Castle  
"Run! Run to the castle!" Majesty yelled to everyone, "They cannot enter there."  
  
They did as she told them, ran from the large and evil-looking dark forms. Only Surprise stayed behind.  
  
She tipped the fireworks stand over on its side in the direction of the monsters, and set them off. The creatures cried out in pain as they were injured and/or killed. Then, Surprise threw a bunch of electrified wires in their path, and as they ran over them, she threw as much water at them as she could. Several of them had thousands of bolts running through their bodies. A lot of them keeled over and died.  
  
Just as Surprise was about to make her escape, a pair of strong hands grabbed her and pulled her back. As she struggled, she got her first good look at these creatures. They were hideous. As far as she could tell, they were half-man-half-lizard, for they had the faces of a crocodile, and their bodies were green and covered in slimy-feeling scales, but were mostly build like that of a man's. Their spiked-tails dragged across the ground when they walked. They walked upright, like a human, and they had claws. She looked at their attire, they wore uniforms consisting of crimson tunics, chain-mail, and other sorts of armor.  
  
She was looked at their cruel-looking weapons and was disheartened. Their curved blades looked like pretty deadly, more deadly than any other kind swords she had ever seen.  
  
Surprise also saw that they were not slow and stupid, but their eyes displayed a cunning mind, they were quite light on their feet, and handled their weapons with great skill. Indeed, they were in trouble this time, she perceived.  
  
The creatures had stopped their advancement on the castle to get a look at what had been causing them pain.  
  
"Look at what I got here." The one carrying her said to another, who was obviously an officer of some sort, due to his superior stature and the difference in his uniform as to compared to the others.  
  
"I see," the officer, whose name was Commander Tagard said to the one carrying Surprise, "We have a prisoner already, and it has only been but a mere ten minutes. I am impressed."  
  
"Take this one to the brig." He ordered her captor, "The rest of you, CHARGE!"  
  
They began their charge towards the castle again.  
  
"Has anyone seen Surprise?" Bow Tie asked after the doors to the castle were tightly shut and sealed.  
  
"No, I think she's still out there." Firefly answered, "I'll go take a look."  
  
"No! Its to dangerous." Medley (who else?) said, "Don't do it."  
  
"I have no choice." Firefly called as she flew upwards.  
  
After she flew over the wall, she was greeted with flying arrows.  
  
"Okay, that was not a good idea." Firefly said, after she had landed again.  
  
As the creatures massed in front of the castle, Majesty went up to look over the front balcony of the castle with Fizzy, Gusty, Applejack, Shady, Twilight, Wind Whistler, Galaxy, and Magicstar with her.  
  
"What on earth are those things?" Majesty asked, more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"I have no current theory as to what their identity might be." Wind Whistler answered.  
  
"Well, whatever they are, they surely didn't come here for tea." Fizzy replied.  
  
"Very good, Fizzy, you're right on the ball." Gusty said, sarcastically.  
  
Not catching the sarcasm right away, Fizzy said, "Really! Thanks, Gusty.wait, you don't mean that!"  
  
The creatures lined up in ranks at the front of the castle. It began to rain, deepening the mood of despair in the ponies.  
  
The monsters began to beat their shields with swords, "Bang, bang, bang."  
  
"Archers ready!" the Commander Tagard ordered. The archers got out their arrows and readied their weapons.  
  
"Aim!" Tagard ordered. The archers took their aim.  
  
"Fire!" Tagard yelled. The archers fired.  
  
Posey was in a panic almost as ponies yelped in pain and died right before her eyes. She couldn't fail, Majesty had sent her to the Rainbow of Light.  
  
"We could have put cannons up here, but no," Posey thought, bitterly, "No one ever listens to the gardener."  
  
"Oh, thank God you have!" Majesty said, when Posey appeared with the rainbow, "Open it!"  
  
Posey did as she was told and opened the locket, releasing the rainbow. It flow towards the ranks of the lizard-man.  
  
"Do not retreat!" Tagard ordered his men, "This thing can do us no harm!"  
  
With that, Tagard stepped forward and took a crystal ball out of his pocket, then he chanted: "Udu Yocko, Cumarai Odomu, Mallamue Cranue!"  
  
The crystal ball glowed and a beam of light came shooting out of it. The beam seized the rainbow and attempted to suck it into the crystal ball. The rainbow resisted, but it was all in vain. The beam of light dragged the rainbow closer to crystal ball, and it finally had it.  
  
Tagard grinned in triumph. Now, the ponies were defenseless.  
  
"Engineers, start making bridges and ladders, those ponies are as good as ours!" he yelled, "Prepare to attack, Troops. This battle is almost over!"  
"Oh, no!" Majesty cried when the rainbow was sucked into Tagard's crystal ball, "What'll we do now?"  
  
"Surrender sounds good." Shady suggested.  
  
"Never, never!" Majesty retorted, sharply, "The day the Pastel Ponies give up without a struggle is the day hell freezes over!"  
  
"Point taken, your highness." Shady relied, in a quiet voice.  
  
"Your highness." Wind Whistler said, "I have been studying the structure of this castle for a while now, and I think I know where to find a secret passage that will lead us out of here."  
  
"Take us there, and in a hurry." Majesty replied.  
  
"Yes, your highness." Wind Whistler replied.  
  
"Aren't those confounded bridges down yet?" Tagrard asked the engineers.  
  
"Just about." One of them relied, "There, finished."  
  
"Then move it!" Tagard roared.  
  
"Here it is." Wind Whistler said when she pulled on wall-torch and the wall opened up.  
"Good." Majesty said, then pointed to Galaxy and Magicstar, "Round everyone up. We're getting out of here."  
  
The engineers put the bridges into position, then crossed them, and set up the ladders.  
  
"Their ready for use, commander." The engineers said, proudly.  
  
"Good. Okay, men. Its time to storm the castle." Tagard ordered his man. But then something caught his eye.  
  
He had a few of his troops stay with him to check it out. Meanwhile, the rest of the climbed the ladders and entered the castle.  
  
Hey half-expected to be met with a last line of defense, but instead, all they saw were locked doors and a few guards. But, remembering their commander orders, they pushed and easily took out the guards at the doors.  
"Do you know where we're going, Wind Whistler?" Sweet Stuff asked.  
  
"No, I have never entered this passageway before." Wind Whistler answered.  
  
"I guess that would explain why you have Galaxy leading the way." Sweet Stuff said.  
  
"Quite correct." Wind Whistler replied.  
  
"I don't like the feel of this place." Galaxy said, as she ran along in front of the others."  
  
"Why is that?" Gusty asked.  
  
"It feels like something is in here with us." Galaxy replied.  
  
They came to a large cavern that had many passages in it.  
  
"WhichwaywhickwayGalaxywhichwayisit?" Whizzer asked.  
  
"There they are!" a voice from one of the passages yelled, then Tagard a whole bunch of his troops came running into the cavern.  
  
"Scatter and run down different passages!" Magicstar yelled.  
  
The ponies followed her suggestion and ran in all directions.  
  
In all the confusion, Wind Whistler, Galaxy, Gusty, Shady, Fizzy, Applejack, Ember, Twilight, Sweet Stuff, and Paradise ran past Tagard and his troops and made an escape. They did not stop running until they were safely out of the passageway and out of the castle.  
  
"Do you think we're being followed?" Paradise asked, breathlessly.  
  
"I think so." Galaxy replied, "Look!"  
  
A shadow emerged from the well-hidden hole they had just run through. It was one of the lizard-men.  
  
"Let's get him." Gusty said.  
  
Before the creature knew what happened, a strong wind had blown him over and two ponies (Applejack and Shady) were sitting on him.  
  
He tried to struggle, but Applejack told him: "If I was in your position, buster. I'd just stay still."  
  
The creature regarded her for a moment, then stopped struggling. Before he could say anything, a gag was shoved into his mouth by a pony that had just appeared. Applejack and Shady got off of him. Instantly, he shot up with more speed than they had anticipated.  
  
He took the gag out of his mouth.  
  
"I am Denik." He explained, "I have not come to harm you, like the others have."  
  
"What, so you intend to hurt us in another way?" Gusty spat at him.  
  
"No, no. I have seen the error of my people's ways a long time ago." He replied.  
  
"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Applejack asked.  
  
"My people were created by an evil dragon named Exor. He has mistreated us and filled our heads with lies. Over the years I have seen my people (the Amormeth) destroy and/or pillage many cities, and I have felt bad for it, always. Now, I have my chance to make it right." Denik said, solemnly.  
  
"I say that we let him have a chance." Ember said.  
  
"I don't think that would such a great idea." Twilight answered.  
  
"Why not?" Fizzy asked, "He seemed honest enough in his words."  
  
"To dummies, yeah." Gusty replied.  
  
Fizzy just scoffed that remark off.  
  
"Let's take a vote." Fizzy said, "Everyone who thinks we should give Denik a chance, raise a hoof."  
  
Fizzy, Ember, Galaxy, Sweet Stuff, and Paradise raised their hooves.  
  
"Against." Fizzy then said.  
  
Wind Whistler, Gusty, Twilight, and Applejack raised their hooves.  
  
"Shady, you didn't take a vote." Gusty said.  
  
"I wasn't sure if we should give him a chance or not." She replied, shyly.  
  
"So, I suppose you don't take a vote, then?" Twilight asked.  
  
"No, I suppose not." Shady answered.  
  
"Woo Hoo! Denik gets a chance, five against four." Fizzy said, excitedly.  
  
"Traiter." Gusty said to Galaxy.  
  
Denik looked relieved, he was hoping that he wouldn't have to go feeling around for his weapon in the dark to defend himself.  
  
"Come on then, already." Gusty said, we can't sit here all night. With that, the ponies and their new 'friend', slipped off into the night. 


	3. To the Moochik

Chapter Three: To the Moochik  
  
"Keep moving, you little vermin, before I have to send a few heads rolling!" the Amormeth troops yelled to the ponies they had captured.  
  
They were being taken to a prison camp.  
  
The small group that had escaped through the passage the night before watched from the safety of some nearby bushes.  
  
"Where do you suppose they're taking them?" Fizzy asked.  
  
"To a prison camp, most likely." Denik answered, "Don't go think that we can rescue them, you would only be captured to."  
  
They went deeper into the woods and discussed what to do next.  
  
"I suppose that we could try to get the rainbow back from that meany who took it in the first place." Fizzy suggested.  
  
"How do you suppose we should do that? Walk up to him and demand it?" Gusty replied.  
  
"You're right, bad plan." Fizzy said, "We could go find Megan and see if she can come up with a plan."  
  
"We can't." Paradise replied, "They have every rainbow under guard, any other ideas?"  
  
"I say we go see what the Moochik has to say about this." Galaxy said.  
  
"Yeah, we might as well." Gusty replied, "Although I doubt we would make it, those creatures are everywhere."  
  
"We should at least make an effort." Wind Whistler, "Unless someone else has a better strategy."  
  
No one answered.  
  
"So, does that settle it? Are we going to see the Moochik?" Galaxy asked.  
  
The others nodded. Then, they went started off on their way.  
  
"I just hope they don't have the bridge under guard, too." Twilight said.  
  
"If it is, I can take care of the guards." Denik replied.  
  
"How can you do that? We lost your weapon last night." Ember said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Never mind." Denik said.  
  
"Its your fault he's here, Fizzy." Gusty said to her, "And he's dumber than mud."  
  
Denik heard this, but he just chose not to show it.  
  
"Get down!" Wind Whistler hissed.  
  
"What's going on?" Shady asked.  
  
"Look." Galaxy said, gesturing upward.  
  
A large, red dragon flew overhead. The ponies whinnied in panic and hid. The dragon heard them and began circling around the place where they were.  
  
"Ah-ha!" he thought, when he spotted two of the ponies.  
  
He swooped down, tore through the trees, and grabbed them. It was Paradise and Sweet Stuff that he had in one clawed hand-like talon. He, then, flew upwards with them.  
  
"You thought you could hide from Exor, the powerful?" he gloated, then drew them close to his face, "Are there any others like you?"  
  
The two ponies were by far, too terrified to answer.  
  
"Very well, you two are going to my prison camp with the rest of your kind!" he said, then swooped low to get a good look at the woods again.  
  
He had circled several times before he finally flew off the way he came, with Paradise and Sweet Stuff in talon.  
  
It was several minutes before the other ponies dared to come out of their hiding places.  
  
"This is going from bad to worse." Shady whined, "Oh, this is going to turn out bad, I just know it."  
  
"Shut up, Shady." Gusty said, harshly, "The only thing that can make this any worse is a bad attitude."  
  
"Like yours, Gusty?" Applejack cut in.  
  
"You're asking for it, Applesause." Gusty retorted.  
  
"That's 'Applejack'!"  
  
"Not when I get through with you." Gusty threatened.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" Wind Whistler commanded, "You are acting like adolescence with your complaining."  
  
"More big words, figures." Gusty replied.  
  
"Um, are we going to Mr. Moochik to fix the big problem or not?" Ember asked, shyly.  
  
"Yes, Ember, we're going RIGHT NOW!" Twilight said, though it was more to get others going than to answer Ember.  
  
They got the message and followed her.  
  
It was a long trek, but before too long, they found them selves nearing the Moochik's home. As Twilight had feared, there were guards posted on their side of the bridge.  
  
"Now, what we need is distraction." Galaxy surmised.  
  
"I'll handle that." Denik responded, and walked out of the bushes in which they had been hiding.  
  
"Hello, guys." Denik, said to the guards posted at the bridge," I'm here to relieve you of duty."  
  
"Ha!" one of them said, "You don't even have a weapon, how could you keep ponies out of here?"  
  
"Like this." Denik answered, then he grabbed the guards weapon away before he could react. In one deadly swing of the axe, he lopped both of their heads off.  
  
Ember squealed in fright when she saw what Denik had done.  
  
"Come ponies, the path is clear now." Denik called to them.  
  
One by one, they crossed the bridge, Denik stayed behind to make sure they all made it.  
  
"Okay, that's seven." He counted to himself, he turned to see who was lagging behind.  
  
It was Ember, she stared at the decapitated guards in sheer horror.  
  
"Come along, little Ember." He said, "They can't hurt you now."  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Let me handle this." Twilight said, as she walked back across the bridge.  
  
"Come on, little one." Twilight said to Ember, when she reached her.  
  
Ember obeyed and rushed by the headless guards as fast as her little legs would carry her.  
  
Denik couldn't comprehend what was wrong with Ember, death was something he and his kind saw everyday.  
  
They continued on their way. Soon, the mushrump was in clear view.  
  
"So, this is where the legendary Moochik lives." Denik mused as the Moochik's house came into view.  
  
Wind Whistler went up and knocked on the Moochik's door.  
  
"Who is it?" the Moochik called from the other side.  
  
"The ponies." Gusty answered.  
  
"Oh, no! Things are that bad, eh?" the Moochik said, opening the door, "Well, if your looking to find the great power that can stop Exor, you're in the wrong place. You will have to ask the Stone-Cold ponies who live on the other side of the Blue Mountains. I'll give you a map, if I can find it. Come on in, this may take awhile."  
  
Twilight and Applejack looked each other and grimaced, they remembered the hunt for the Rainbow-of-Light when they journeyed to stop Tirak. As they entered, various things flew through the air. They heard the Moochik murmur things such as: "I know it was here just last week." And "At least, I think it was here."  
  
"What about your rabbit, can't he find it?" Fizzy asked.  
  
"He has the day off." Moochik replied as he dug through another pile off stuff.  
  
"Oh, no. This is going to be a long day." Gusty moaned.  
  
"What about checking over there." Galaxy suggested, pointing to pile of scrolls.  
  
"Oh, of course, of course! I'm glad I thought of it." The Moochik said as he dove at the tile.  
  
The ponies all rolled their eyes, they knew it was pointless to correct him.  
  
"Ah-ha, here it is, I think." The Moochik said, and presented the scroll to them.  
  
It was a picture of him at the beach, wearing small swimming trunks.  
  
They whinnied and ran away from the terrifying picture.  
  
"Oops! How embarrassing! Don't worry, I'll find it!" He said, putting the scroll away.  
  
The ponies were still shuddering at the image in their heads.  
  
"That's more of him than I ever wanted to see!" Applejack stuttered.  
  
"You said it." Shady added.  
  
"Would this be the map you wanted us to have, Mr. Moochik?" Twilight asked, as she looked at an opened scroll.  
  
"Why, yes. It is." The Moochik replied, "That's precisely what I was looking for, now you better get going. Off with you, shoo, shoo!"  
  
He swiftly ushered them out the door.  
  
"Remember, you may running low on time. Your friends are in great peril." The Moochik said to them when they were all outside, then he promptly shut the door.  
  
"Well, we had better be on our way then." Denik said.  
  
"Right. Which way does the map say we should go now, Twilight?" Galaxy asked.  
  
"That way." Twilight pointed North. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shadows in the Blue Mountains  
  
Their road would take them up to three days to reach the Blue Mountains. On clear nights, they could see the mountains. It was a feeling of what you really want being just out of reach.  
  
"Just one, one more day of traveling to go." Gusty said to herself, "Just one more to go, you can make it, Gusty. Remember why you're doing this, to save the ponies in Ponyland, that's why. Just keep walking."  
  
Applejack heard this and tried to reassure her, "I wouldn't worry about the walking part, Gusty. I've seen you do this sort of thing before."  
  
"What? Oh, you heard me." Gusty said, solemnly, "Why you are so concerned with me all of a sudden, I've definitely insulted you enough times to make you shy away from any attempts to do that."  
  
"Yes, that's true, but we're traveling partners now." Applejack replied.  
  
Gusty regarded this a moment longer, then nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right." She said, "We are traveling together now, aren't we?"  
  
Wind Whistler, who was at the front of the line, stopped suddenly.  
  
"It is getting late, I think we should stop and find a place to sleep for the night." She said.  
  
The others agreed, and soon enough, they found a small clearing just off the path and were ready to bed down for the night.  
  
"Shady, can you take the first watch?" Galaxy said.  
  
"Um, sure. Right, I will." Shady replied, uncertainly.  
  
"If you hear anything, wake one of us up instead of checking it out by yourself, okay." Gusty said.  
  
"I will, why." Shady asked.  
  
"Remember the last time we went camping and you got lost in the woods." Gusty asked, "It was the next day after we discovered that you were gone by the time we found you in the one place we didn't expect: a swamp."  
  
"That was years ago, and of course you had tell everyone what had happened to me." Shady replied.  
  
"So." Gusty asked.  
  
"I was the laughing stock of Ponyland." Shady said.  
  
"Shady, let it go, if I didn't tell someone what happened, somebody else would have." Gusty said.  
  
"Enough arguing, you two." Wind Whistler cut in, "That is not to improve our current situation at all."  
  
"Okay." Shady replied.  
  
Soon, they were all asleep. All except for Shady and Gusty, whom had their different reasons. Gusty just could not sleep comfortably with Denik around: she didn't trust him at all.  
  
Shady listened for suspicious noises. That was she could do, since it was almost pitch-black all around her. Then, she heard it, the sound of a hundred footsteps. She ran over to Wind Whistler.  
  
"Wind Whistler, wake up!" She whispered, anxiously.  
  
"What?" Wind Whistler asked, sleepily.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Shady asked.  
  
Wind Whistler listened for a minute then heard it and said: "Yes, I do now."  
  
They did not notice Gusty, whom had not said a word. She was too busy listening as well, trying to determine what was making the noise.  
  
"Awaken the others." Wind Whistler said, "I will go investigate and attempt to comprehend what the noise is."  
  
"Okay." Shady said.  
  
With that, Wind Whistler flew off in the direction of the sound. 


	5. Goblin Attack

Chapter 5:  
Goblin Attack:  
  
As Wind Whistler flew through the night, she hoped as much as she dared that the source of the sound was not foe, and if it was, that it would not notice them.  
  
'There!' her mind shouted when she saw them. They were some kind of shadowy creatures following the path that she and her friends had been following earlier.  
  
Wind Whistler flew lower to get a better look at them. To her horror, they were goblins from the mountains and they heading right for the ponies' camp. She was about to turn tail and fly back to the camp when they spotted her.  
  
"Look up there!" one f them shouted. Wind Whistler flew even faster in hopes of getting away from them, but their leader had a trick had a little trick up his sleeve. He took out a net and chanted an incantation. The net then, flew towards her with unchallenged speed.  
  
Wind Whistler saw it coming, and tried to duck out of the way, but it was all in vain. It caught up to her with relative ease.  
  
"Aaaahhh!" Wind Whistler cried out when it encircled and trapped her.  
  
It flew back to its master with its prey. It stopped a few feet in front of the goblin leader and waited for instructions.  
  
"So, what have we here?" the leader asked, "A Pastel Pony, no doubt."  
  
"Kill her, kill her! Boil her! Burn her! Cut her to bits! Skin her alive!" some of the others shouted, "We'll have pony mutton again."  
  
"Ha! This lil' pony would hardly make a mouthful if split among us." He replied, "I wanna t' know what a lil' Pastel Pony was doing so afar away from Dream Valley."  
  
Then, he turned back Wind Whistler and said, "You wouldn't have been goin' anywhere's without some company, eh. Tell me, where're yur band be and I might feel a lil' merciful and let you die a lil' quicker than yur band of vermin."  
  
"I am the only one." Wind Whistler replied.  
  
"I may be a goblin, who ain't highly respected, but I be knowing when yur lying." The goblin leader replied.  
  
"Believe me if you will, but I can assure you that if you look, you will find no other ponies around here." Wind Whistler replied.  
  
"You have o' bunch of scallywags further up that there trail, otherwise you would've just tried to escape out o' sight into the darkness of the wood." The goblin leader retorted, pointing down the path. "Take 'er back our lair, net! My boys here will be afollowin' me to the others."  
  
With that, the net took to the air again and vanished into the night. The goblins marched down the path towards the ponies' camp. Wind Whistler hoped that her friends hadn't decided to help her, which would get them caught as well, undoubtedly.  
  
"Where can she be?" Applejack asked, almost panicked.  
  
"I don't know, just keep going." Galaxy answered.  
  
They out of the clearing walking at a fast on the path again, but were ready jump into the bushes if they saw anything coming.  
  
"What if she got caught?" Shady asked, "Maybe we should go back to help her."  
  
"She told us to just get going." Gusty argued, "Besides, what could possibly have happened?"  
  
"Need you ask such a question after facing Tirac, Catrina, Hugarth, and the three witches?" Twilight asked.  
  
"They've been taken care of." Gusty replied, "Plus, these woods are usually safe."  
  
"So was Dream Valley before Exor and his armies came and took over everything." Amber said.  
  
"I've heard that goblins roam these woods." Shady piped in.  
  
"Oh, knock it off, already." Gusty snapped, "Stop thinking of ways for things to go wrong!"  
  
"At least I consider how they might go wrong." Shady muttered under her breath.  
  
They soon came to a fork in the road.  
  
"Get the map out." Galaxy said to Denik.  
  
"Here it is." He replied, producing it from his pocket.  
  
"Okay, lets see." Galaxy said, lighting up her horn, after looking it over for a moment, she said, "We go left."  
  
Meanwhile, a long ways away at the prison where the other ponies were being held prisoner, one pony named Cupcake sat awake in one of the bunks where they were being kept.  
  
She was thinking about the past days and wondered where the few who had escaped were.  
  
She looked around the cabin with disgust. It was God-awful, it was crudely put together with plywood and had holes everywhere. And top of that, flees inhabited every cot and made it impossible for the ponies to get comfortable at nights when it was lights-out. When they finally did to sleep, it was just out of weariness.  
  
There were big stone buildings where their captors would sleep comfortably with warm fires going. Everyday, they would observe as those monsters ate fresh, delicious food and drank cold, fresh water as they ate their rotten, rat-infested hay and drank hot, stale water.  
  
"Damn them." She muttered bitterly, "Damn them! Damn them! Why couldn't they just leave us alone? Because no other evil-doers ever have. We need Megan. We could contact her if just had a way of escape. But how?"  
  
She went over to the little window and looked out at the fence. They had enchanted the wings of the winged-ponies so that they could not escape, but they were unable to take away the unicorns ability to use magic. But, all the unicorns' escape attempts always failed.  
  
Then, a thought hit her. Perhaps the unicorns could use their magic to free the flying-ponies.  
  
What she needed at this point was Moondancer, who also happened to be in the cabin as well.  
  
'Come on, come on. Where are you Moondancer?' she thought to herself as she look around.  
  
"Hey!" a voice came from behind her said.  
  
Cupcake whirled around to see one of those creatures looking in the window.  
  
"What're you doin'?" It asked, "Your supposed to be asleep like the rest your scum."  
  
"I have to go to the restroom." She replied, timidly.  
  
"You were all supposed to do that before lights-out. The door's that way if way." He said pointing to the door, a long ways from where she was heading.  
  
"All right." She replied. Then, began walking towards the door to avoid getting the creature any more suspicious.  
  
'Way to go, nimrod.' She thought to herself, 'Way to go."  
  
Meanwhile, back in the woods. The Galaxy and the rest had given up hope of seeing Wind Whistler again any time soon.  
  
"I say we go back and get her." Gusty said.  
  
"No way." Shady replied, "She told us to get going."  
  
"Whatever we do, we had better do it pretty soon, because I see a group of critters coming up behind us on the trail." Applejack said glancing behind them.  
  
"What?" Galaxy exclaimed, then looked to where Applejack was looking.  
  
"Goblins!" Twilight said, recognizing what the creatures were.  
  
"Into the bushes." Denik hissed.  
  
"Where'll you think we find them ponies?" came a voice from the mysterious group of goblins.  
  
"I be thinkin' we find 'em on th' trail somewheres up ahead." Another said.  
  
"They know we're here, but how?" Shady asked.  
  
"Maybe they captured Wind Whistler and guessed that there's more where she came from, since the notion of her telling them that there's more out here is not likely." Galaxy answered, quietly.  
  
The ponies and Denik watched the goblind come closer in silence. They overheard a good number of things that sounded quite vile.  
  
As the goblins approached, they wondered: Would the goblins notice them, or would the danger pass?  
  
Find out in chapter six. 


	6. Into the Night

CHAPTER 6:  
  
THE INTO THE NIGHT:  
  
The ponies stayed as quiet as the dead as the goblins passed by.  
  
"They must have Wind Whistler, otherwise, she would have come back hours ago to warn." Galaxy whispered to the others.  
  
They nodded in response.  
  
"Since I know it will be pointless to try to convince you otherwise, we'll follow them and attempt to rescue Wind Whistler." Denik said to them.  
  
"Did ei'er of you two clods 'ere somethin'?" a goblin asked, looking towards the bushes where the ponies hid.  
  
"Nah, prob'ly jus' th' wind." One answered.  
  
"You sure? I could a 'ave sworn I 'eard somethin'." The one who heard them whispering asked.  
  
"Bah, jus' keep movin'. Our boss may want pony meat, but I'd ratha 'ave man flesh." The other one said, and was on his way.  
  
The goblin took another long look at the bushes, then followed his group further down the path.  
  
"Pony meat?" Shady hissed, "They DO have Wind Whistler."  
  
"No doubt about that." Twilight muttered back.  
  
"We have to rescue her." Galaxy said, "Come on, we'll follow them."  
  
Exor flew over the trees of the countryside, towards his new lair, in the dark, mockery he had formed out of Dream Castle with his magic.  
  
His Head General awaited him on the balcony where he would land. With an update, no doubt.  
  
"Well?" Exor asked as he landed, "What news."  
  
"We still haven't found the ponies, and we have a traitor in our midst." The general replied.  
  
"A TRAITOR!?" Exor roared.  
  
"Yes, Denik, the one who tried to desert last year, the only one." The general said.  
  
"I thought I had driven every rebellious bone out of his miserable body!" Exor growled, "Very well, he has chosen death. I will take care of him when the time comes."  
  
"What about 'the secret'?" the general asked.  
  
"THE SECRET! It died with Qualin. And if it didn't, no one can use it, it's too powerful." Exor gloated, "Just get them captured!"  
  
"As you wish." The general replied, bowed, and took his leave.  
  
"You will wish you had never been born, Denik." Exor smirked to himself.  
  
"Moondancer!" Cupcake hissed to the sleeping unicorn.  
  
"Wha...?" Moondancer asked, awakened, but still sleepy.  
  
"Were those creatures able to dispel your power." Cupcake asked.  
  
"No, I just let them think that." Moondancer replied, confused.  
  
"Can you unenchant Whizzer's wings, so she can fly?" Cupcake asked.  
  
"I suppose, but I won't have the strength to unenchant more than one flying pony's wings." Moondancer replied.  
  
"Okay, we'll awaken Whizzer, and hope that this one chance will work." Cupcake said, then added, "She isn't here, though. We'll have to try to get in one of the other cabins."  
  
"Agreed." Moondancer said, and went over to the entrance of the cabin, "There are guards everywhere. We will have to be careful."  
  
"No problem, I hope that careful is enough." Cupcake whispered in response.  
  
They pushed the door open a crack, and looked out.  
  
"We can make it if we are quiet and fast." Moondancer said.  
  
"Right, if memory serves, she's being held in that cabin over there." Cupcake pointed with her head at the cabin next to theirs'.  
  
"Got it, let's go." Moondancer said, and the two slipped out the door, and into the open night.  
  
They ran around the side of the cabin to get out of sight.  
  
"Now!" Cupcake hissed, and the two ran towards the cabin as fast as they could go.  
  
"Hey!" a voice cried from behind.  
  
"Grab onto me." Moondancer said, and they winked out of sight.  
  
"What's wrong." One of the other creatures asked the one that saw them.  
  
"Two ponies escaped." He answered.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There, but now they're gone." The one who spotted them answered, pointing to where they had been standing moments before.  
  
"I don't see nothing, you've been into the rum too much, again." His companion said, "Seeing things, as usual."  
  
"I wasn't having no delusion."  
  
"Yeah, like you saw those moving, multi-colored bushes last night, too. HA!" the skeptical one replied.  
  
"Those were real, too, I tell you!" the observant one shot back.  
  
"Whatever. Get back to your post." The other replied.  
  
Cupcake let out a sigh in relief when the creature turned and left.  
  
"Well, we're here." Moondancer said.  
  
"Yeah, now let's get in." Cupcake said, "But how."  
  
"We go in the door."  
  
"Without being seen?"  
  
"Um, well. That may be a problem." Moondancer said.  
  
"Well, it seems there is only one choice." Cupcake said, "I'll distract them."  
  
"What? But, you'll be caught, and they told us the punishment for trying to escape!" Moondancer gasped, "I can't let you do that."  
  
"We really have no choice, look around, they're everywhere, the only chance you have of getting Whizzer out of here is if their attention is directed elsewhere."  
  
Moondancer opened her mouth to argue for more, but relented, and simply nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll go, NOW!" Cupcake said, and took off like a shot into the open.  
  
Moondancer didn't waste any time and ran around the cabin and into the door.  
  
"Whizzer!" she called softly.  
  
"Whatwhatwhat." Whizzer answered, "Whatisit?"  
  
"I'm going to unenchant your wings." Moondancer said, "Then, you're going to fly over the rainbow and then get Megan. Understood?"  
  
"Yes." Whizzer replied.  
  
By now, the whole cabin was awake, and watching as Moondancer went to work on Whizzer's wings. Some of the unicorns who were able to overcome the Magic-Neutralizing, to a degree, helped. The process seemed to take forever.  
  
Meanwhile, it all seemed to bad for poor Cupcake, who had taken a wrong turn, and was now cornered.  
  
"I told you I saw some ponies escaping." The guard said.  
  
"Yeash, yeah. After her." The other shouted.  
  
Moondancer chanted and chanted.  
  
"Try it now, Whizzer." She said said, interrupting the spell for only a moment.  
  
Whizzer flapped her wings, and was able to get somewhat off the ground. After a bit, Moondancer asked her to try it again. Whizzer flapped her wings with all her and made it the ceiling with relative ease.  
  
"I thought something was up." The guard who had spotted them said, appearing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, yeah, andthis is thepriceofyour observation!" Whizzer replied, and flew right at him with the intent of knocking him over.  
  
"AH-HA!" he shouted when he caught her right out of the air, "You're mine!" With that, he raised his sword with the might that would sever her head.  
  
He grunted and fell over, releasing Whizzer, who wasted no more time in vanishing into the night sky.  
  
The other ponies looked at the cause of his demise, Moondancer had charged impaled him with her horn.  
  
"They're going to kill you now, Moondancer!" one of the ponies shouted.  
  
"I know." Moondancer replied, "I know." 


End file.
